


Dogging

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cars, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Content, dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to try dogging.</p><p>Dogging is a British English euphemism for engaging in sexual acts in a public or semi-public place or watching others doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogging

"Sherlock I'm not completely happy with the prospect of us getting caught doing this." John said tugging at his collar. "I'm pretty sure no one wants to see my hairy ass bobbing up and down as we, well you know, do it."

"You don't have hairy buttocks." Sherlock said analytically as they pulled into a secluded wooded area. "I've read up about it, it's called dogging. You can watch or be watched." He grinned happily. "There's so much data to collect."

"Yes Sherlock, I know what dogging is. Or as I prefer to say UMQRA." John said laughing.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sherlock said thinking. "Oh, oh... Not good." John gazed over to the car next to him that had started to bounce up and down.

"Oh god!!!!" He said feeling his face turn red. Sherlock leaned over his to get a better look.

"Oh that's not a good position, there's really not that much room in a foot well of a Smart Car.." Sherlock said pulling out his notebook. John shrunk down in his seat hoping it would envelop him. "Ops... I knew it." John could see in his peripheral vision that the car had stopped moving. Now there were raised voices, and the engine sprung to life.

"What happened?" John asked as the car pulled away leaving them alone.

"She broke the indicator off with her foot." Sherlock sniggered. "How would you like to do this John? I personally would like to do it on the bonnet of the car." Sherlock watched John's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

"We've talked about this before Sherlock. I can't do it, you're too tall." 

"Please.... " Sherlock whined. "I'll bend my knees." Sherlock ran his hand up John's inside leg causing things to stand to attention. John sighed, who was he to stop his gorgeous boyfriend from getting what he wanted.

"Fine. But if it gets too cold things might not work." He said pocketing the lube.

"The ice cubes seemed to work perfectly well." Sherlock said licking his lips to demonstrate.

"Come on." John said, the thought sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

*****

"Uhm John? Are you actually going to do something?" Sherlock asked. John moved minutely, ignoring the direct hit to his sexual prowess . For all intents and purposes he looked like he was in an elevator swaying to music the only difference being that he was buried to the hilt in Sherlock.

"Cold." John said looking around furtively for voyeurs that might be hiding in the trees.

"Oh for god sake." Sherlock said standing sending John flying backwards into the grass landing on his ass. Sherlock turned around his trousers around his ankles, his erect cock jutting out in front of him. John stared at the angel before him illuminated by the headlights of their car.

"Take your trousers off and lie on the bonnet. Face me this time." John said as he clambered up. "I think it will work better if I have something pretty to look at." Sherlock beamed, toed off his shoes, pulled his trousers off and lay on the bonnet. His bottom half now completely naked against the cold metal of the Freelander. John stood in between Sherlock's legs and slipped into him.

"Fuck!" John said looking down at Sherlock. He wrapped his fist around Sherlock's cock and synchronised his hand movements with the pounding he was now giving him. He was hitting Sherlock's prostrate with every thrust, and it was sending them both over the edge.

"Oh god!" Sherlock cried as he came over John's hand. Lights blinded John as a car pulled in next to them. He came with a guttural cry his eyes closing in shame as he realised he'd been seen. John quickly pulled up his trousers, as the car swiftly reversed out of the clearing.

"Bollocks!" John groaned as Sherlock got himself into a sitting position on the Freelander, reading the number plate on the dark car that had just left.

"Indeed." Sherlock said sliding off the car and putting on his muddy trousers.

"Do you think they're going to report us?" John asked, a worried look on his face.

"No." Sherlock said sarcastically. "Why do you think they were here in the first place."

"I want to go home." John said getting into the car.

*****

Sherlock sat on the sofa in his pyjama's as a fidgety John made them tea. The whole dogging experience had been enjoyably enlightening at least for Sherlock. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text.

Enjoy the show?  
SH

Mycroft's not available right now Sherlock. I had to give him a sedative. I think he may be emotionally scared for life.  
GL

"Good." Sherlock said grinning.  


"What?" John asked putting Sherlock's mug of steaming tea in front of him.

"Nothing." Sherlock said slipping his mobile down the crack between the cushions.


End file.
